Caffeine
by Dew on the Sunflower
Summary: Repost of Morning Run, I will be continuing this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Repost of Morning Run….and yes I will be continuing **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Noah Puckerman ran down the dark suburban streets of Lima, Ohio at 5:00 Monday morning very proud off himself for getting a half hour head start that morning. About ten minutes into the run he heard a tired voice calling out in the dark "Snuggles…snuggles get over here you mangy mutt," the speaker clapped her hands trying to attract the dog. When Puck got closer he saw that the speaker was Tina, the Goth chick from Glee, but he'd never seen her like this before, she was wearing long black sweatpants and a what tank top, even in the dark he could tell that she was wearing no makeup and her hair was in soft waves he laughed to himself when he noticed how it stuck up slightly, like she just got up and went over to help . "Snuggles…dammit mutt get your evil, manipulative ass over here," she clapped again.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to keep his laughter out of his voice.

"I let my sisters damned dog out when I went to get the mail," she yawned and rubbed hereyes…she obviously hadn't had her coffee yet.

"You're scaring it away with your clapping," he said sympathetically and whistled "HereSnuggles…here boy," the dog ran up to him, he picked it up and handed it to Tina.

"Thanks…animals just hate me," he laughed "but that might explain why you never liked me," she added through a yawn.

"Ouch Goth, you can still insult me when you're half conscious,"

"You threw a slushy in my face every day of freshmen year," she yawned again.

"Okay, okay," he smiled his cocky smile "we're square,"

"Yeah whatever," she shook her head and turned to go back into her house. Puck smiled and continued his run.

**Reviews are love**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You asked for it, Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee…or Monster**

**

* * *

**

"No, no, no," Tina groaned jumping up and down, smacking the vending machine outside the math room.

"Need something Goth?" Puck said sneaking up behind her and grabbing her waist. Tina squealed, whipping around as Puck burst out laughing at her reaction. Tina even cracked a smile until she noticed the slushy in his right hand. Sighing, she scrunched up her face expectantly.

"Actually…could you not?" she said after a moment peeking out from under her lashes, "Kurt lent me this shirt and I'd like to live to my next birthday so…" she trailed off pleadingly.

"I'm not going to throw it at you Goth, but I am curious as to why you're assaulting the vending machine."

"It's out of Monster," she punched the front of the machine, "ow," she moaned, cradling her hand.

"Whoa, Goth Chick, don't hurt yourself," he laughed "you should get some ice for that,"

Tina rolled her eyes, "That doesn't help my lack of caffeine."

"You know Goth," Puck said smiling "I don't think I've ever had this long a conversation with you."

"That could be because you're an idiot, because you've obviously never bothered to learn my name, or because I just really don't like you that much," Tina rolled her eyes a second time.

"Ouch Goth, that hurts," he said grabbing his heart in mock pain "and to think I was going to give you this slushy."

She eyed him warily, "what kind is it?"

"Cherry Coke, loaded with caffeine," he waived the cup in front of her face tauntingly.

"I'll take it," she decided, grabbing for it, but he held it just out of her reach.

"Maybe I don't want to give it up any more,"

She glared at him "what are you doing in this part of the school anyway? Stalking me?"

He shrugged "math class."

"You haven't attended a math class in two years."

"Wow, you stalking me now Goth, how'd you know that?" he smirked.

"You're in my math class smartass, every day Craigson calls 'Puckerman Noah' and every day that Chess Club idiot, Dwayne, calls 'present' and hands in the work you pay him to do."

"Well…" he stumbled "you noticed,"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Sure you don't."

"Take this, I'm going to class," he shoved the cup into her hands and turned into the classroom, leaving Tina downing the slushy as the bell rang.

**

* * *

A/N: Remember how much I like reviews?**


End file.
